


Fire Night

by Anonymous



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Based on Calanmai which takes place in spring, F/M, Oral, Sex, Smut, but I made it autmun cus I do what I want, grisha - Freeform, power, sex ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alina is still getting used to the world of the Little Palace, and all that goes on there. Tonight she’ll experience her first Fire Night, a  Grisha exclusive event that no one will tell her what it is.She has no idea what’s in store, but if the Darkling’s involved, then it’ll be nothing less the extraordinary.Set during Shadow and Bone.
Relationships: David Kostyk/Genya Safin, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	Fire Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excuse to write smut based Calanmai from ACOTAR. Read it at your own risks.

Alina stands naked in front of a floor length mirror, Genya at her side. The Tailor holds a paintbrush and a large bowl of gold glittering body paint. Her own body covered in red swirls, save her face.

"Does it need to be my whole body?" Alina covers her nipples and vagina with her fingers. A blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, all Grisha do it. It's a Fire Night tradition." Genya smiles at her as she coats the paint brush and begins to work. Painting beautiful lines on Alina's chest and arms.

"What's the point of Fire Night anyway?" She glances down at her friend. A loose piece of brown hair falling from its bun. Everyone has been very hush hush about what Fire Night actually is. The only thing she knows is that it's celebrated by of age Grisha in Autumn.

"The Black Heretic discovered that on a certain night, coupling with another powerful Grisha boosts their powers, and those of any nearby Grisha. Originally it was just him and a few volunteers, but then his son made it an official Grisha event. It gives everyone a power up that carries into the New Year. Like an extra amplifier." Genya moves on from her breasts, and Alina breathes a sigh of relief. It's so cold.

"But why the paint?" Alina's face continues to warm as she pictures the Darkling covered in dark swirls, locked in the arms of a beautiful Grisha.

Genya grins up at her. "It's fun." She waggles her eyebrows and Alina giggles. "And don't worry about smudging. Durasts crafted this paint especially for Fire Night. It lasts for twenty four hours no matter what."

"Wow." She hasn't been a Grisha for very long, and even the simplest creation still amazes her. "But I'm barely able to summon, why am I going?"

"You're of age and the Sun Summoner. The Darkling wants you there. And if you're having trouble summoning, this will help." Genya finishes the designs on her stomach, and snatches a nearby summoner's blue dress. It's loose with a deep neckline and spaghetti straps, and ends a few inches past Alina's butt. "Here, I can finish the rest with you dressed."

Alina quickly slips it on and lets out a sigh of relief. It was nerve racking to stand naked in front of Genya. She's still self conscious about her body.

The Tailor expertly continues her work until Alina is covered head to toe in gold paint. Only her face is bare. Genya unpins her hair and brushes it. Giving her soft waves as a horn blasts in the distance, and drums begin to play.

"Done right on time. Let's go." She takes the Sun Summoner's hand and leads her out of the Little Palace, and in the direction of the horn and music. They arrive on a grassy field covered with all types of Grisha painted in a variety of coloured swirls. The men in loose paints, shirtless, and the women in identical but different coloured dresses to Genya and Alina's.

Some of the Grisha are wrapped in tight embraces, while others dance and drink. Lit torches surrounding them.

She doesn't miss the way Genya's eyes stray to David's shirtless form. His body painted grey. She blushes when she catches Alina's suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Oh stop it. He doesn't even notice me."

"He'd have to be blind not to notice you tonight. You look stunning Genya. Give it a shot." The Tailor beams at her compliment.

"Tonight is a night to let loose, even he must think of things other then work on Fire Night. I'm going to do it." Alina nods encouragingly as her friend straightens her back, and heads in David's direction. A swing in her step.

Marie and Nadia quickly spot that she's alone, and pull her into a dance. They spin and twirl, Alina laughing with abandon. Ignoring the glares being sent her way by a nearby Zoya who’s painted with grey swirls. An identical summoner’s blue dress on her body.

The drums suddenly beat louder and faster, and another horn sounds. All the merriment stops, and she looks around confused as each Grisha eyes the nearby hill hungrily.

"I wonder if he'll pick Zoya again like last year." Marie whispers to Nadia.

"I'd be surprised if he doesn't pick Alina." Nadia glances her way, and Alina's face goes hot. She isn’t even sure what she’s possibly being picked for.

She leans over to ask Marie what being picked means before the Darkling eventually arrives, but as if her thoughts conjured him, he crests over the hill. His body covered in black paint that has been painstakingly outlined with silver. Loose black pants hang low off his hips. Showing his sculpted body.

Alina resists the urge to ogle. What would Mal think? Then again, Mal isn't here, and if he was, he'd probably be enjoying all the pretty Grisha women. He wouldn’t look twice at her.

As the Darkling comes closer she spots a fire burning bright in his eyes, and she suddenly understands why it's called Fire Night.

He walks with a purpose as the drums hit a fever pitch. His eyes narrowed in focus. He pays the other Grisha no mind, even Zoya, as he stalks towards Alina. Circling a possessive hand around her waist, and pulling her tight to him.

"Sun Summoner." He whispers in her ear. His voice heavy with want.

" _Moi Soverenyi_." Alina murmurs. Overwhelmed by the want radiating off of him. The words snap something inside him, and he sweeps her up into his arms. Holding her close to his chest.

The Grisha begin to dance again as they descend over the hill alone, and Alina doesn't miss the hate filled glare Zoya sends her. Marie's words ringing in her ears. He picked Zoya last year, and she's furious he hasn't done it again.

All thoughts of Zoya leaves her head as suddenly she's on her back against the grass, and he's on top of her. His eyes burning with desire. The great Darkling wants her. Little Alina. Sticks.

His mouth descends on hers before she can even blink, and her hands go tight around his neck. Melting into the kiss. He presses her harder against the grass, and positions himself between her legs. Grinding against her with his growing erection.

She moans as his mouth moves to her neck, his hand going to the hem of her dress. Alina freezes as her dress is torn off her. She wants him. She's burning with passion and desire, but she's never done this before, and he must have much more experience then she could ever dream off.

"Wait." She breathes out. Chest heaving. "I've never done this before."

The Darkling's eyes widen slightly, giving her a good view of his dilated pupils. "Never?" He runs a hand down her body and she shivers.

"Never." She gulps. "But I- I want this." Her core aches with need, and she feels like she'll come undone if he doesn't take her.

"Trust me Alina." He presses a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Trust me." His fingers creep down her body, and make contact with her slick pussy. He slowly plays with her clit. Tweaking it as he lathers her breasts with kiss and bites.

"Oh." Alina moans loudly. Her head thrown back as her nails dig into his back. He smirks at the sound as he spreads her open, and sticks a finger inside her. Slowing working it.

"My Sun Summoner." The Darkling whispers against her skin. Grinding his palm against her as he adds another finger, then another. Overwhelming her with pleasure.

She tightens her legs as her orgasm comes. Her body spasms and her eyes roll back as she comes. Tightening around his hand. A light glow now on her skin.

Once she's ridden out the wave of pleasure, he removes his fingers and licks them. A deliciously wicked smirk on his face. "You taste like heaven." He kisses her again, and she tastes herself on his lips as he spreads her legs again.

Alina lets out a whine as he breaks the kiss, then sighs as he slides down her body and aligns his face with her soaking wet pussy. He wastes no time. Laying a lick across it, then another and another. Working in broad strokes. Cantering his head side to side. Making her feel like her world is on fire.

He eats her out with abandon. Enjoying her whines of ecstasy as he grows even harder. He pushes her to the edge, and just before she's about to be lost in another wave of pleasure, he pulls away.

She lets out a loud whine. Sounding like a child who's had their favourite toy taken, but she doesn't care. She's so close to coming and he's stopped.

The Darkling chuckles at her hot and bothered state, before removing his pants. She takes him in with eager eyes, and a smile lights up her face as he positions himself at her entrance.

He slowly pushes in, though she can tell by the look in his eyes he wants to take her fast. At first it's odd and slightly uncomfortable, him inside her, then he begins to pick up his pace, and all she can think about is how good he feels.

One of his hands stay clenched on her waist, probably leaving bruises, while the other rests above her head. Alina drags her nails down his back, and he hisses in a mix of pain and pleasure. Quickening his pace to an almost break neck speed. Pushing them over the edge together.

Alina cries out in delight as he takes one of her breasts in his mouth. Her skin now glowing with her power as the Darkling's shadows surround them. Ebbing and flowing across their skin like a lover's caress.

Eventually the shadows and her light fades, but don't disappear. Holding on with greedy fingers as he takes her twice more. Once from behind, and the second with her on top.

They lay beside each other for what feels like an eternity afterwards. Watching the night sky as the Grishas continue their revelry into the morning. Alina curls into his side as sleep begins to take her, and he looks down at her in slight surprise, before he wraps his arms around her waist.

She drifts asleep on grass, and awakes in a large silken bed. Her eyes blink as she takes in the room. It's stunning. Draped in black and intricate designs of eclipses.

She's in the Darkling's room.

Her eyes widen, and she spots the man in question sitting at a desk across from her. His _kefta_ unbuttoned as he does paper work. His body paint still there, but faded.

His eyes glance up and meet hers. He gives her a small smile. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Did you have a nice night?" It blurts out of her mouth without warning, and she goes bright red. She's very well aware of what he did last night.

A smirk stretches across his face and he stands from his desk. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, and placing a kiss on her knuckles. "It was a _delightful_ night."

Alina clenches her thighs together as she becomes wet at his words. "It was." She speaks quietly.

He leans over and kisses her hungrily. She returns the kiss, pulling him close. He pushes her on the bed before reluctantly pulling away. "You should go eat. You'll be missed by the others."

She pouts and sits up. "Fine, but I'll see you later?"

He nods, giving her another quick kiss. "I had a _kefta_ brought for you. You need to eat before having a lesson with Baghra. Everything is better with a full stomach." He gestures to a black folded silk _kefta_ sitting on a nearby chair.

Alina slips out of the bed naked, still a little shy, and picks up the _kefta_. Gold thread details it, and she knows he must've had it made for her, even after she insisted on summoner's blue. She finds she doesn't mind.

She glances back at him, before slipping it on. The Darkling's eyes light up at the sight, and he stands once more. He pulls her into a breath taking kiss. His hands running across her body, before he breaks their kiss again. "Go, before I rip that pretty _kefta_ off you."

Alina beams and blushes, giving him another quick peck, before slipping out the door. A song in her heart.


End file.
